Lithium Flower
by Metal-Gear-Eva
Summary: G1. Arcee no longer wants to come between Springer and Hot Rod, and decides to take drastic action.


**Disclaimer:** 'Transformers' does not belong to me, It belongs to ye olde Hasbro.

I've wanted to write about these three for awhile, so I finally did something. I don't usually write lovey stuff, maybe it shows. I had fun writing it though. The story title is taken from the ending song to Ghost in The Shell: SAC, by Yoko Kanno. It seemed fitting.

_"As Soon as you came in, all the beast went away...  
They noticed that you're warm, wait till you leave then come back for more..._

_As soon as you came in is when I believe we both crashed course"_ **- Deftones - Deathblow**

* * *

Being one of only a few female Autobots, I've grown used to receiving a bit more attention than most of my comrades. Whilst most of the attention is harmless, there has been some that has resulted in…to me, what I consider terrible problems. Problems that I feel completely responsible for, and will probably regret for the rest of my existence. I can't put into words how sorry I am. I came between two close friends. I did not do it intentionally, but I was selfish. I should have stood my distance, but both of them make me the happiest mech in the universe. It was hard. I couldn't pull myself away, but I'm finally going to do that now, before it's too late. Both of these Autobots happiness is the most important thing to me, mine is meaningless in comparison. Springer, you were always so wonderful and charming. Any female would be trapped by that wit and humour of yours. Hot Rod…we had something very deep…a connection that goes beyond circuits and matter. That connection will always endure, no matter where each of us is. You are both wonderful robots. Don't ever change…

* * *

Hot Rod opened his optics and was welcomed to a room of darkness. Automatically turning to his side and sticking his arm out, he was met with the empty space beside him. Suddenly his optics widened and he sprung up. She was gone. He panicked, and glanced desperately around the room. It seemed she'd gone before she'd barely arrived. It was the first night Arcee had ever stayed with him, after much persuasion on his part. He loved her. Just looking at her gave him hope and filled him with more courage and urgency to fight and end this war. Afterwards, they could be happy and be together. Getting up, without bothering to stretch and pop some circuits like usual, he looked around the room once more, for some sign of her, some sign that she had been there. Anything to confirm that it hadn't all just been in his head. There. At the unused desk in the corner, by the door, a lone data pad. He walked over to it slowly, stopping himself from rushing. Picking it up gently, he touched it, activating it. A message showed up, 

"Sorry I left without waking you, you looked so peaceful. I will always love you Hot Rod…"

Hot Rod re-read it, smiling deeply and sincerely. Placing the data pad in one of the desks draws, he turned around and prepared to get ready for another day of work, feeling silly for panicking like that.

* * *

He was waiting exactly where she had said. She was late. He laughed quietly to himself, shaking his head. He turned around to look over Cybertron, forever in awe of its constant lights. He'd always wanted to bring Arcee up here if he ever managed to get that date with her. It wasn't that romantic, being the top of Autobase and all, but one couldn't be too choosy in a time of war. He sure wasn't going to endanger her life on their first date. Continuing to stare at the ensnaring lights, Springer was suddenly snapped out of his reverie by that magical voice, 

"Springer," She smiled, walking towards him.

He turned around, smiling that big striking smile that is purely Springer,

"Hey Arcee. You're late."

Arcee looked genuinely upset,

"I'm so sorry Springer," She could hardly tell him the reason why, that she had sat and watched Hot Rod sleeping just a little longer before she left…

"Hey, what's the sad face for? Don't worry Arcee, it's not a problem."

They were both silent for a little while.

"So, why have you brought me up here, to declare your undying love for me?' He teased. Springer was the type of mech that always got away with it.

Arcee simply smiled sadly, not really the reaction Springer had expected to get.

Springer frowned, walking over to her. He rested his large hands on her shoulders,

"Hey, Arcee, cheer up. What's the problem?" He asked, tilting his head.

Arcee turned her head away and laughed,

"Oh, nothing…I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me and how happy you make me."

This surprised Springer. He had a very confused look on his handsome face and could barely believe his audio receptors,

"Errr, Arcee? Did I miss something? What's this all about, huh?"

She pulled him into a hug, wrapping her long arms gently around his large frame,

"Nothing," Her voice was slightly muffled, "Just, you know…being in the middle of a war, you don't know when the last time is that you'll see someone…" She could feel herself choking up, the same way she had when she'd been looking over Hot Rod. She was thankful she was better able to control herself this time.

She released Springer and took a few steps back,

"Well, I…better get going. Got a lot of work to do. Take care Springer," She smiled gently, before turning and leaving. She had never been any good at saying goodbye.

"Ermm, okay. See you around," Springer answered, remaining where he was, feeling confused. He had another feeling deep down inside of him, one he didn't quite understand, and didn't want to acknowledge.

* * *

Seating herself in the pilot seat, Arcee checked that all the functions of the ship were in order for take off and her subsequent journey. Building the small ship had been her secret pass time for a little while, she had made it bit by bit. Only recently completed, she was ready to use it. Preparing for takeoff, she suddenly slumped in her chair, and begun sobbing. She always knew doing this would be unimaginably hard, but nothing could have prepared her for the terrible aching and pain she felt right now. It had to be done. With that resolve, she straightened herself up, took hold of the controls and took off.

* * *

"She's missing! I've checked everywhere, she's nowher to be found! It's not like her at all," Kup stressed. 

"Hmmm, perhaps Kup is correct. This prolonged absence is very uncharacteristic of Arcee," Perceptor added, a hand on his chin.

Ultra Magnus stood before both of the Autobots in the Operations Room. Arms crossed over his chest, he took the situation into consideration,

"This is a problem indeed. We are going to have to arrange a search party, and also look out for-"

Ultra Magnus was interrupted by the sound of the doors being slammed open. In walked a distressed looking Hot Rod, holding a data pad in his hand,

"She's not missing," Hot Rod said, his voice broken.

All optics were on him,

"She's left."

Kup was alarmed, he had never seen Hot Rod look so defeated and…destroyed.

"What? She left? Where?!" Kup asked, desperate for clarification.

Hot Rod ignored the question and handed Ultra Magnus the data pad,

"Here, I found this in her quarters," He turned away, "I can't believe she's…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

Ultra Magnus looked at Hot Rod with concern, then begun reading the message out loud,

_"Being one of only a few female Autobots, I've grown used to…"_

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! Reviews are always very much appreciated :) 


End file.
